Sonic.exe
This is a remake of SONIC.exe Original Creepypasta The original post was removed for being really bad and considered these days to be a troll pasta, I hope to make it better by taking the original, changing parts to make it modern and lot less cliche. Sonic.exe I was playing Fallout 3 on Playstation, dad was still at his girlfriends from night before, brothers where in work and I had nothing planned except job centre later on in the day, the postman would arrive eventually causing the dogs I had to go crazy, putting something through the letter box, probably another parcel for my brother since he was always ordering stuff for his workout or new iPhone case, or maybe it was another comic my other brother had ordered, the usual Batman or Deadpool, I paused my game to go see what came through the door. The only things on the floor was a few letters for my dad, probably bills, a letter from the opticians for me, another eye sight check up to tell me my eyes are getting worse, and a white letter parcel, you know those that have the bubble wrap inside, but it was addressed to me, funny I didn't order anything, although I do tend to play those magazine crossword's. so I opened it up thinking I had won some competition and maybe it was a cash prize since money was tight, but instead it was a CD case for a computer and a note. I glanced over the note, "Seen this game of Sonic and...." to be honest after that I didn't read the rest, just got to the Sonic bit and knew it's a Sonic game, didn't need to read the rest, didn't even see who it was from, not that I cared really, could of been one of my mates probably trying to fuck with me, stupid sense of humor that I have come to find out about called Trolling, seems to be the norm with geeks and nerds these days, something which I despise. Urgh, my curiosity finally got to me, and I decided to take a look at the disc and it looked like any ordinary computer CD-R disc, except it had a photoshop picture of Tails, Knuckles, Sonic and Robotnik, with of course SONIC at the bottom, but yeah the main characters on the front, printed on that sort of adhesive paper used back then to customise consoles to look "hip", judging by how well the photoshop disk cover looked, I couldn't help but wonder if this CD-R was just going to be full of memes and troll GIFs, possibly a nasty virus or something, but front said SONIC and my curiosity just said go with it. I went up to my room, turned on the computer, put the disc in, installed it and seen what was on there, went through the files, checked it for viruses and malware, nothing showed up so it was fine, checked the files and just one thing was there, well 2, one was "SONIC.EXE" and the other was just some random file, didn't think much of it, so I right clicked the mouse on "SONIC.EXE" and hit play, looking forward to see what was in store. When the title screen popped up I noticed that it was the first Sonic game from Sega Master System, I was like "Awesome!", I liked the classics, possibly the best before it went "downhill" in many fans, critics and, honestly, my eyes too, ok Sonic Adventures, Adventures 2 are the best and to some degree Unleashed was fantastic too...within reason, however the first thing I noticed that was out of place was when I pressed start, there was a split second when I saw the title image turned into something much different, something that I now consider horrifying, before cutting to black. I remember The sky started to darken from the beautiful shade of blue, the title emblem slowly turned to rust and ruin, the SEGA 1991 in the bottom right hand disappeared, and the water had went from the same sky blue into red in a sweeping motion from left hand side of the screen to the right. At this point I didn't know what to feel, I thought it was pretty cool but then "he" appeared in that split second frame, Sonic, his eyes pitch black, no pupils, not at first, but suddenly two glowing red dots appeared, staring not intently but looking eyes forward, his smile had what seemed like, stretched larger, wider up to the edge of his face, and in that moment the thought of "this was pretty cool" turned, I was slightly disturbed about that image of Sonic when It happened, never seeing him in that way was daunting, though I figured, well not sure what I figured really, anyway pushing it to the back of my mind, yet not forgetting about it, who could?, I proceeded to push start. As the game got past the title, the save file select from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 popped up, "What the fuck?" I said, "What's this doing in the first Sonic game?", I thought just go with it, then I notice something else that seemed off, the background was the dark cloudy sky of the 'Bad Stardust Speedway' level from Sonic CD, and there were only three "TV screen" save files, not that it mattered for I only tend to use one really, The background music came on, yet seemed familiar, it was that creepy 'Caverns of Winter' music from Earthbound, only it seemed to have been extended or on repeat, the images for the save file where you see a preview of the level you're on is just static for all three files. The character select, it showed only Tails, Knuckles and to my surprise, Dr. Robotnik! Really?, how can you play as Robotnik in a classic Sonic game?, more to the point where was Sonic?, why can't I play as Sonic? That's when I remembered that this wasn't any game, it was a modded game, suppose it was cool I could play as other characters instead of Sonic but little disappointed. Anyways, shaking off that feeling in my stomach I developed, I picked File 1, chose Tails and got started. The game froze for about 5 seconds and I heard a creepy distorted laugh that sounded an awful lot like that Kefka guy from Final Fantasy before cutting to black, I admit that scared me as it was sudden and unexpected. The screen stayed black, then it showed the typical level title thing, except the simplistic shapes were different shades of red, ranging from bright to dark and everything in between, the text showed only "H..LL, ACT 1". The screen faded in and the level title vanished revealing Tails in the Green Hill Zone from Sonic 1, the music was different though, it sounded like a peaceful melody, at first. Tails started running like you would in any of the classic Sonic games, it just felt so different as you aren't going as fast as you normally would with Sonic, he ran through the level, usual layout jumping on boxes and springs as you normally would in the game, but the enemies, they would either not attack or just simply run away from you in a sort of panic, some would go to attack Tails but a flash, like you would get in a lightening storm, would fill the screen and after that split second the enemies would appear dead on the ground, not falling off the screen or explode into dust but on the ground in a heap, err...ok..I thought, carrying on further into the level, that was when the peaceful music started to lower down into slow deep tones as I kept going, I was expecting some kind of boss battle. I suddenly saw something that made me stop to see what it was; looking carefully, it was one of the small animals that you rescue after defeating Robotnik, laying unconscious on the ground, possibly dead?, it was the same state the enemies appeared in after the random flashes, That was when the music started to distort or cut out of notes at random intervals, Tails had a saddened look on his face as he continued to move along. As he kept moving forward, I saw more "dead" animals as Tails moved past them looking more and more worried as the music lowers, he no longer runs anymore, just a slow walking speed, as if hesitant to continue, I was starting to feel uneasy, especially seeing or assuming how they all were killed in disturbing ways; a squirrel was at the base of a palm tree with splatter half way up the tree looked like it was thrown or knocked at some speed and force before hitting the ground, a rabbit had been decapitated and something, I could not make it out looked like roadkill, I felt sick to my stomach when I saw this, carrying on down the path, more animals laying motionless on the ground and the capsule containing them was in ruins and a blaze, charred animal corpses slumped over the ruined parts as if they frantically tried and failed to escape the burning wreckage, Tails had stopped but it wasn't until I saw why; Sonic was there on the other side of the screen with his back to him, eyes closed and foot tapping in his usual "I'm waiting" idle pose. Tails looked happy to see Sonic but then his smile faltered, obviously noticing that Sonic wasn't responding to him, acting as if he was totally oblivious of Tails' presence, he walked slowly toward Sonic, I noticed that I wasn't even moving my keyboard to make him move, so this had to have been a cut scene. Tails walked closer to Sonic to get his attention, I heard faint static growing louder as Tails was inches away from him, as he closed the distance the static got louder, Sonic started to smile, That foreboding feeling in my gut was growing stronger, what was going to happen? Suddenly Sonic's eyes opened, and they were black as night with those red glowing dots, just like that title image, the static stopped, the grin disappeared. ISwitchng to black, white text appeared forming a message, saying, "Do you want to play with me?" I didn't want to continue with the game, but my curiosity got the better of me when I was taken to a different level with the title now saying "HIDE AND SEEK", This time I was in the Angel Island level from Sonic 3 and everything looked....fine, But Tails looked as though he was scared out of his wits this time, understandable. He seemed to look at me and started making frantic gestures to me as if he wanted to get out of the area he was in as fast as possible. I was starting to get unnerved out by this, . So I pressed right on the arrow key, a retro version of that creepy theme when you meet Shadow at the ARK as Robotnik from Sonic Adventures 2 was playing as I made Tails trek through the forest, evading enemies, not caring about taking them out, just get him to the end, to help him escape from whatever was seeking him That awful disturbing Kefka laugh was heard, the island appeared to grow distorted in the background, black clouds formed in the sky as Tails ran through the forest, and then I started seeing flashes of Sonic popping everywhere on the screen like lightening flashes from earlier. The music changed as I see Sonic step into view, walking up behind Tails slowly, then gaining up on him by doing what he does best, running while he looked as though he was enjoying the torment he was giving the poor little fox as he gained up on him, as Tails tripped in another cut scene, the music stopped and Sonic vanished. Tails laid there looking around, frantically getting up, The scene was rather uncomfortable to watch and then Sonic appeared right in front of him. Tails looked up as a grin slowly grew across Sonic's face, looking down at the horrified fox, what was going to happen? In a split second he lunged at Tails right before the screen went black, there was a loud screeching noise that lasted seconds. The text returned only this time it said "You're too slow, want to try again?" and then that god-awful laugh came with it. I shook the shock off as I was brought back to the character select, the save file that had Tails was different; Tails was no longer in the box but in the "TV screen" itself, which was flickering with that static, Tails' expression made be feel uneasy, his eyes staring blankly while a black X marked his torso , his orange fur had patches of maroon with an expression of anguish on his face, Trying to ignore it I picked Knuckles next. The screen cut to black and this time the level was titled "YOU CAN'T RUN". The next level was the ground of the Scrap Brain zone, but the sky background looked like the main menu; it had the darkened cloudy sky, the music was the Giygas' theme right after you beat Pokey in Earthbound but a retro version. I also noticed that Knuckles looked a little unnerved, like he wasn't sure about going on, but I made him move anyway. He ran down the straight pathway in this dark level, attacking enemies, jumping on them, swiping at them and tearing his way through the level, I was enjoying it but half way through the level, screen started to flicker static a couple of times, not again I thought. I felt a growing sense of dread again, but no matter, As he ran, Sonic suddenly appeared right in front of him, with those eyes, the grin, Knuckles ran right into his body!, the static came and vanished just as quick as it appeared, showing nothing but distorted area screen with text saying "F(O)und Y(O)u!", my heart beated faster, Sonic not only found Knuckles, but caught him?! What was going to happen?! Was this some kind of boss battle with Sonic? I hoped to God it wasn't, but a part of me kinda hoped it was, maybe this time I could have a fair fight and do some damage, knuckles was stronger than tails, he had the chance. Suddenly Sonic appeared right behind Knuckles in what appeared to be black smoke from teleporting, or maybe dust from moving really fast, since Sonic couldn't teleport, I made Knuckles turn and then swipe at Sonic by pressing S on the keyboard, but he vanished in the blackness before I could even land a hit, that terrible laugh was heard, as if taunting. Sonic appeared behind Knuckles again, so I made the echidna jump at him this time, but he got away, vanished again laughing, mocking, Knuckles looked pissed, and even I felt like I was getting wound up, Sonic was practically playing with us, he was playing a mind game with me and my character... Another cut scene played as a flash appeared past Knuckles, he was knocked backwards and fell to his knees, clutching his head, I felt his agony, Sonic was actually driving us BOTH crazy. He appeared behind the down echidna walking slowly as static returned louder with each footstep until he was directly behind him, the static stopped, the screen went black, A message appeared, "T(O)ld (O)u!", an horrific and blood curdling crunch of bone breaking churned from the speakers, My heart was in my throat, my head pounded, I can't believe this game, it's sick, like a bad fan fiction from someone who really hated Sonic. I was brought back to the main menu and this time the second file box had Knuckles in the "TV screen", his red fur had darkened to a reddish grey, his dreadlocks were facing me, but his body, his body was facing forward, the poor echidna's head had been forced 180 degrees, but I couldn't believe it... I didn't want to believe it...it made me feel sick, my stomach hurt from anxiety and disturbia. I shut off the computer, I couldn't play anymore fuck this game, fuck this noise, not playing anymore, I laid on the bed, trying to put what I experienced out of my mind but ended up staring off into space, wish I hadn't though, I slipped into a day dream, I was in pitch black darkness, my vision finally adjusted, revealing the back of Sonic, I heard the kefka laugh, snapping me out of my day dream, perhaps a drink and some food would help, I thought. After much thought, I decided to destroy the game but for the reason of not being able to go back, to kill the temptation of playing further and seeing what lies at the end of the game, I couldn't carry on with this thing, I snapped the disk in two, more like three cut myself in the process, finally I was unable to play, I breathed a sigh of relief, with the game destroyed I had no urge to see how it ended, no need to resist the urge to carry on if their was no way of playing it now, right?, thought that I might go on facebook for a bit, just because I needed a good way of putting that damned game out my mind, as I went back on the computer, after waking it up from sleep mode to eject the disk, to my horror...the game was still on, the sight of Tails and Knuckles at the select screen, not only did I forget to shut the computer down properly, I forgot that I installed the game, the disc may be broken but the game was still there, I could easily delete the game off the harddrive and forget it, but then I remembered one more character, Robotnik!, surely this game must have been created so that Robotnik was the hero to stop Sonic, he had the technology this must be the way to stop him, with my urge returning, curiosity spiking and sense of hope I selected Robotnik next. The level title appeared again and this time it said "...", I ignored it, and carried on.. This time I was in some kind of hallway, didn't really look like it was from any of the classic Sonic games, though it had that retro style; the floor was shiny and checkered, the walls were a dark greyish purple with animated candlelight’s here and there flickering with orange flame, and there was a dark red curtain hanging above the top part of the screen, like a frame, fitting as this could be a referance to Sonic's curtain call, his end, The music though oddly pleasant, was a rather sad yet peaceful song, this was the song that played in Hill act 1, only this time, it was played on a piano, beautiful. Robotnik didn't look nervous like Tails and Knuckles did, but he did have a skeptical look on his face as if he was just a slightly paranoid. He did a little animation when I just left him standing, he turns his head to the left and then to the right at least twice and then shrugs at me, as if he has no idea where he was or what was going on. Even though I was on edge about what was going to happen, I had Robotnik continue onward. He did his usual running animation, You know, when you've beaten him at the end of a classic Sonic game and you chase him, as we continued going through the hallway. Then I stop at a long flight of stairs leading downward, now I was nervous, even Robotnik seemed unsure of himself, though I pressed onward. Leading Robotnik down the stairs, I noticed that the walls have gotten darker and more brownish, putrid; the once orange flames of the torches are now an eerie blue, Then we reached the bottom step onto another hallway, this one was shorter than the last one and then we headed down yet another flight of stairs. The Kefka laugh was heard again. the music slowly faded and then nothing but quiet as he continued on, the framerate dropped a bit, stupid computer I thought, not now. Sonic appeared right in front of Robotnik the same way he did Knuckles, sudden, and then static, growling, then black, only a faint humming sound, an image the most unpleasant image flashed upon the screen... The image showed close up of Sonic's demented face in the dark where his torso faded into obscurity, His face...oh god, he had the most horrifying smile, His eyes are widened and black, seeping red, there were two small glowing red dots in those black eyes staring right at me, burning, His grin was wide and demonic, it literally stretched to the sides of his face like a Cheshire Cat except Sonic bared his teeth, like some kind of unhinged animal.. Static distorted the picture, that image of his face, as it settled, the static wore off, the words "I Am God" appeared in the same style as the SEGA logo, the screen flickered, distorted into all the songs in the game playing in reverse, screwed up for 10 seconds like some bad dubstep remix, the image settled again with new words "Fun Is Infinite" Suddenly I was knocked off my chair as I recoiled from the sight of Sonic lunging at the screen, making himself heard through the speakers in a deafening scream of static and screeching.. Then it stopped, I got booted back to the main menu and this time the third save file had a TV image of Robotnik in the same, tormented state as Tails and Knuckles; Robotnik's skin turned a dull grey, his mustache drooped and had blackened, dribble of red from the corner of his frowning mouth, his glasses broken and he had a mere dead like expression on his face. As the Game Over screen popped up, a message appeared underneath, "Makes you mad doesn't it?" The computer seemed to have crashed, frozen at the "Game Over" screen, I restarted it, hoping to send this out, not as much warning people about this game but what I had witnessed, who wouldn't? The file wasn't on the desktop, there was no sight or memory of the game, the file or anything on the computer, the hardrive, was this the intention once the game was finished?, was it the intention if the computer was shut down?. I sat there, wondering what the hell did I just play?, feeling stupid and angry that I destroyed the disk, the only claim and solid proof I had, then I remembered, the note, son of a bitch, where was the note? Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas